It's all a part of my plan new version
by skyblueclouds
Summary: new version of Khockeygrl4's story Bella's parents die the day she is born, very intelligent she raises herself 13 years and one day walking home from school 3 not so normal boys try to kidnap her, but she wins how does she do this, and what is she?
1. Chapter 1 Kidnap attempt

**A/N: So to those of you that have already read the first couple chapters of IAPOMPNV I was disappointed with it so I will be replacing them, and this is the first of my new installments, enjoy :) **

Prelude

Bella's POV

My eyes were wide open, but I could barely see. There was a blur of motion and screaming, and blood. Oh the blood bright and frightening, why was this happening, what was happening? I'm so confused.

BELLA! MY BELLA, NOOOOOOOO! That scream came from the dark blurs in front of my eyes, I knew that voice, who was it?

I didn't have time to think it over anymore, because suddenly there was a woman's head right in front of me. I shut my eyes tight, and when I opened them again it was gone, everything was gone my world was silent and empty.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, 2 hours ago I was born, 30 minutes ago I woke up from my nap, 3 minutes ago someone screamed my name, that someone was my mother, and 2 minutes ago her decapitated head rolled in front of my face. I am only a few hours old and I am utterly alone in this world, and I don't know why, or how I even understand this fact, because I have a feeling that being this young I should not be this perceptive, I shouldn't even know what perceptive means, and yet I do. I am a very strange child.

Chapter 1

When the freaks thought they could kidnap me.

I woke up this morning to yet another boring and pointless school day, the only thing different about this day is that it's my 13th birthday, and I get to spend it alone as always. Yey.

So off to Forks High School I went to learn all the things I'd already taught myself by the time I was two. Oh and you may wonder why a 13 year old is going to high school, well it's because although I am only 13 I look like I'm 18. Weird right? Oh well I've gotten used to the weird things about myself. I never know what kind of freaky thing is going to happen to me next, like one day I was getting ready to cook a steak and all of a sudden I drank the blood off the raw meat, and I liked it. I've always wondered what I am, but that really got me to wondering, because, well it's just plain creepy. However, I've come to except the fact that I'll never know what I am, and so I try not to think about it, because if I think about it I begin to think about the day I was born, and that's not a pleasant thought. Also, when I think to hard I get trapped in my own torturous thoughts until something drags me out of them, like school. Although I wish sleep could help to, but I usually only need to sleep once every couple of months, so that can't serve as much of a distraction. Oh well that's not important now though, what is important is that I actually had something interesting happen today.

So I was walking home from school when all of a sudden I felt someone hit me in the back of the head. I then turned around to see two boys staring at me with the dumbest expressions ever.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Emmett you did hit her, right?"

"Ya, bro I did," wow they sound really dumb right now, " didn't that hurt?"

"Yes it did Sherlock, so why'd you do it, and for that matter why do you both look so confused now that you have, and why… wait a second are you guys trying to kidnap me or something?" Oh my gosh, these idiots actually thought they could kidnap me, well we'll just see about that. "I hope you guys realize that I am going to fight you, and your not going to like it." And they wouldn't, they're just lucky I want to seem human or they wouldn't have the slightest chance, even with the obvious strength of the one they called Emmett.

"Ok, sweetie whatever you say, Emmett grab her and lets go." Did he really just call me sweetie, ooooh he was gonna get it.

" Ok Edward, but first I wanna see what she's got, because she seems feisty, and it might make for an interesting fight."

"Fine, but make it quick and don't hurt her too much." Ha, hurt me I don't think so.

"Bring it Emmy boy."

"Oh don't worry I will doll face." Yup he's as dumb as Edward, this is gonna be fun.

I quickly swung my right arm towards his face in a Jackie Chan move, but too late I realized he moved and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind me so hard I thought it would break, but we couldn't have that now could we, so I cheated just a little bit. I used one of my weird abilities to slip my arm out through his fingers, and while he was in shock I turned around and gave him a hard kick in the chest that sent him flying two feet away.

Next I turned around to deal with Edward who at that point was to busy laughing to notice me slowly slinking up to him, that is until I whispered boo in his ear and after delivering a swift punch to his jaw, I knocked his feet out from under him.

Then of course there was more laughing, but this time from Emmett, and another person, two down one to go.

"Jasper where have you been we all agreed to meet here precisely ten minutes ago."

"Sorry Edward, but I didn't think you'd need my help, obviously I was wrong."

"Yes, yes laugh it up, but in the mean time could you please just get the girl."

"Yes, Jasper get the girl, you wouldn't want to let her hurt poor Eddie and Emmy anymore now would you," I said mockingly.

"You're quite right Bella my dear, as funny as it is watching you beat up my brothers I see no need to prolong this encounter, after we've kidnapped you I can unleash your fury on them all I want."

"Hmm, well I wouldn't count on that, but lets get on with this, I'll even let you take the first swing."

I stared at Jasper wondering when he was going to start the fight, then suddenly I felt a wave of emotion beating down on me, I felt like I was drowning in sorrow, but I knew this wasn't my emotion. So I fought it away, and though it was no longer affecting me, I knew by there gasps that my eye color had changed. Another one of my quirks built in mood rings. Next I felt a wave of anger trying to break through my carefully crafted barrier. I think that's enough of the mood swings though.

"So Jasper as fun as it watching you guys flip out because my eye color is changing, and your not affecting me, I really have to be on my way so unless you intend to fight I believe you 3 can call this kidnapping a failure and I'll be on my way." As I turned to leave Edward spoke up.

"You can go for now Bella, but we will be back for you, don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2 Hanging with Eddie

A/N: HI! Soooooooooooo ummm soooorrrryyyyy I haven't updated for like a year, sheepish smile. Anyways I'm updating now, don't hate me!

The next day I again dragged myself to school, fully expecting life to go back to the monotonous ways of before yesterdays odd little interaction with the super dudes, but it turned out it wasn't quite as boring as I thought.

I breezed through my morning classes in a haze of boredom, then I headed to lunch fully prepared to sit alone at my table sadly having to listen to the inane gossip and snide remarks of the foolish children here at Forks High, only to find not a second after I'd sat down that I was not eating alone. This has happened before, but that was only the few times people actually thought I cared if they made fun of my oddness. However, this time the person wasn't here to make fun of me, and who was this person you may wonder? Well it was none other than Eddie boy one of the three goons who tried kidnapping me yesterday, and did I feel fear? Of course not, I was actually thrilled, the only thought going through my head was this day just got a lot more interesting.

"Hi, Edwin was it?"

"Edward."

"Oh, ok so what's up Eddie boy," Ooooo I bet he's mad now; he's got this cute little smirk on his face. I mean not cute, but whatever anyways ticked.

"It's Edward, not Eddie, and nothings up at all Isabella, I'm simply here to make sure after school you come home with me. I told you we'd be back."

"Well, Eddie, I'm glad to know you're persistent, but I don't see what makes you think you can get me to leave with you when yesterday three of you super dudes couldn't beat me."

"Yesterday we weren't trying our hardest because we didn't want to hurt me, however, now that we know what you're capable of were not holding back. Still I would prefer not harming you so I suggest after school you come peacefully."

And with that he left. And I didn't even have time to process the conversation and come up with a plan because Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, the 2 biggest gossips in school came over immediately after he left.

"So," Jessica said in her nasally voice, "Who was that hunk, and why in the world was he talking to a plain Jane like you," Lauren started giggling at Jessica's lame burn.

"Well Jessica dear," deciding to stir up some gossip and scandal for Jessica, and assuming he's listening annoy the heck out of Edward, "was my best gay friend Edward, and I'm sorry but he's taken; besides he doesn't go for ugly guys like you."

At that the two huffed and walked away, surely racking their brains hoping for some smart come back to come up, but of course it didn't so they just went and sulked at their lunch table.

Today after school as I was walking home Edward pulled up beside me, surprise, surprise.

"Get in the car Bella."

"Well, I guess I don't have anything better to do so, ok," I said as I got in the car, to the apparent shock of Edward.

However, he quickly composed himself and began driving, "So gay huh?"

I couldn't hold back my giggles, "That's what you get for kidnapping me, plus did you see the look on their faces when I called Jessica and ugly guy, it was priceless."

Even he had to laugh a little at that, "Yea I guess that' s true, but I'm still going to get back at you for labeling me as gay, I'm going to be starting school there soon you know."

At that I burst full out laughing. Once I gained control of myself I said in my most innocent voice, "Oops sorry, well assuming you're my age you'll only be here about a year here, so you can handle people thinking you're gay for that long can't you?"

"Whatever Bella let's just get back to my house shall we?"

"Sure Eddie boy, whatever you say," I couldn't help but throw in the Eddie boy to farther annoy him, and by the he clenched his fists around the steering wheel I'd say it worked. Hanging with these guys is going to be fun. And since they're kind of strange like me maybe they can help me figure out something about myself!

**READ AUTHORS NOTE IT IS VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT**

A/N: So as you may have noticed I fail at updating, so I'm looking for a co-author to help me with ideas and keep me updating even when I'm like bleh I don't wanna write today I don't know what to say, so if you're interested and think you can keep this story rolling please contact me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Skyblueclouds: For those of you who read my author's note last chapter, I  
was looking for a co-author and I am happy to say that I have found one. So  
this chapter is the first to be co-authored by the fabulous and fantastic  
Beonca. E.A.B.A!  
Beonca. E.A.B.A: Thank you. I'm happy to be working with Skyblueclouds and  
this fascinating story she has started. I am having my own troubles with  
getting my stories posted, but knowing I have to get this one in as soon as  
possible, I might be working better at that. So I'm glad we both benefit from  
us working together.

Disclaimer: Say I if you think we own Twilight... cricket noise... well there  
u have it. We don't own Twilight.

BPov

So here I am; at the Cullen's house. No, actually, I'm at the Cullen mansion,  
and I can't help, but think I've made this whole kidnapping business entirely  
too easy for Eddie here, so maybe it's time I have a little fun with the  
Cullen's.

Soon I was pulled out of plotting by Edward's heavenly voice, cough, cough, I  
mean Edward's perfectly normal non-special at all voice introducing me to his  
family.

"You've already met me, Emmett, and Jasper of course. These are my adoptive  
parents, Esme and Carlisle. Now this is Jasper's girlfriend, Alice and that's  
Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie."

Time to begin messing with the Cullen's, mwahahahaha.  
"It's nice to meet you all," I said pointedly looking only at Carlisle,  
"Where did you guys move from."

Carlisle answered, looking slightly uncomfortable under my unwavering gaze.  
"We've been living in Alaska for the past four years,"

Emmett chose that moment to try and enter the conversation, "Yeah and there wasn't much to do up there. What's fun to do around here?"

"Excuse me, Emmett, but was I talking to you?" I replied rather rudely.

At that he stuttered, "Well no, but, but I was just trying to make  
conversation." What does he have to be so nervous about anyway? He shouldn't be trying to get me to like him, should he?

Then Rosalie had to jump in, "Don't speak to my Emmett like that. He was  
perfectly polite," She sounded confused on that, "You've no right to use such  
a rude tone!"

I decided to just ignore them heightening there annoyance, "So Carlisle, what  
made you decide to move here?"

Still seeming a little flabbergasted at my obvious attention towards him and  
only him, Carlisle replied politely, "Well, we decided it was time for a  
change of scenery and I was offered a job at the hospital here in Forks. So  
here we came," Hmmm a doctor. That curiously interesting, "But Bella might I  
ask why you seem to only want to speak to me?"

"Yeah, pip squeak. I'm waaaaaaaay cooler than Carlisle over there!" Emmett  
just had to add his two cents and he called me pip squeak! He'll pay for  
that.  
"Emmett," Esme warned in shocked tones.

Every one of the Cullen children seemed to have similar faces of annoyance and  
anger. So of course I decide to cause some chaos!

"Well, Carlisle, yesterday  
your hooligan sons attempted to kidnap me and Emmett hit me in the back of  
head, giving me a MAJOR headache. And for some reason, Jasper's arrival,  
brought with a stampede of strange emotions. Then today, Eddie showed up at  
school and threatened me and as Rosalie and Alice, well they're dating two of  
the goons. Thus, I despise your children." Throughout my little speech, Carlisle and Esme's faces slowly got angrier and angrier looking. This should be good.

"They what?" Carlisle looked like he was about to explode, "You kids have  
done some crazy things throughout the years, but trying to kidnap Bella has  
got to be the crazier and worst thing you've ever done! And Edward, going to  
school just to threaten her, usually you at least stay sane during these crazy  
plans. How could you three do such a thing?" Hehe, somebody's in trouble.

The boys looked rightly ashamed for their actions, yet Edward had an odd  
smirk on his face, right before speaking, "Carlisle, we're all very sorry  
about what we did, but it wasn't entirely our fault. You see my dearest sister  
Alice dared us to, but of course we being the good children we are, refused  
the dare. However, you know Alice. She always gets what she wants. So she  
threatened to destroy my Cd's, avoid Jasper and she ever got Rose to agree to  
avoid Emmett. We had no choice." Nice one, there Eddie. I think I might end up getting along with him. Now his sister, Alice. There's someone who can get a job done.

"Really, well Alice, Rose, since you two thought it was such a good idea to  
attack Bella, all five of you are cut off from all credit cards and vehicles  
for the next month. Bella, dear, I apologize profusely for my children's  
behavior and if you want, I'll take you home. I hope you can forgive us."  
Esme was so sweet, "Thank you for the offer Esme, but I think I'll stick  
around, because as annoying as the boys are they, do make the day a bit more  
interesting and I don't really hate all of them. It was just kind of funny  
seeing everyone's reactions to me only speaking to Carlisle," I said with a  
sweet sheepish smile on my face.

"Why, Carlisle?" Edward asked, curious.

"Because I like him Eddie," I smirked.

"How much?" Rose asked.

Emmett was clearly not paying attention to the fact that Edward, Rose, and I  
had just spoken, "I knew you couldn't hate me midget, but did you have to get  
us all in trouble. That's not cool doll face, not cool at all," Emmett so  
going to get it!

"DON'T CALL ME MIDGET, OR DOLL FACE!" I screamed before attacking the big  
bear.  
To say he was shocked to suddenly find me clinging to his back would be a  
major understatement. If I wasn't so buys attacking him I might have even  
laughed at the odd fish out of water face he had, but as it was, I had no time  
for such fun because Emmett soon began fighting back.

"Emmett don't hurt Bella, and if you're going to fight, go outside!" Esme's  
concern for me was sweet, but no way was that big lug going to harm me.

We each threw in a few punches and kicks, with Emmett constantly trying to  
confuse me by running in almost blindingly fast circles around me, until  
eventually it worked and he wrapped his arms around my waist and arms  
effectively immobilizing me. That is until I decided to use a handy little  
trick I have.

Before he knew it, I had slide through the cracks in his fingers  
and snuck to the back of him where I then was able to push him to the ground  
and pin him to the ground, winning the fight.

"That will teach you not to underestimate me," I told him Emmett, "Though,  
I'd thought you would have learned that by now."

I let Emmett go and look up to find him seething in anger as well as wounded  
pride, and then I saw the rest of the Cullen's sporting the same gaping  
expression. Oh yeah. I shouldn't be able to just slide through his fingers.  
Woops.

Carlisle spoke first, "Well Bella, it would seem you have some things to  
explain to us."

"I'm not the only one," I snorted, "You guys have strangeness going on as  
well."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Beonca. E.A.B.A: I am getting all caught up with my other stories. So yes  
my plan worked. For this I would like to give Skyblueclouds a great big THANK  
YOU! for the help with that. By the way, I typed the first draft for this  
chapter, so it might seem little different. I'm sorry about that.

Skyblueclouds: And thanks to Beonca. E.A.B.A as well because if she wasn't helping me with this you'd probably grow a beard b4 I updated, even the girls, and she is doing a fabulous job writing! :D

Disclaimer: I am 100% positive that we do not own Twilight.

Bella's POV  
"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked, "I have no strangeness."  
I gave him a 'are you serious?' look. He glared at me. I returned my  
attention to Carlisle.  
"There's not much to tell, really," I lied.  
I didn't think it was a good idea to tell them everything when I know so  
little about them.  
"Not much to tell?" Rosalie asked in disbelief, "You just slipped through the  
cracks of Emmett's fingers."  
"Yes and Emmett was running at an unusual speed for a human. Not to mention  
his strength I could feel that gave me bruises," I snapped at Rosalie,  
revealing the black and blue marks on my skin.  
"I told you not to hurt her, Emmett," Esme scowled.  
"I didn't try," Emmett complained.  
I snickered. Emmett defending himself against his mother was priceless. My  
attention was caught by my stomach making a gurgling sound.  
"Looks like someone's hungry," Carlisle said, "Come on, Bella, let's go inside  
and order you something to eat."  
Carlisle and Esme are so nice. Hmmm that gives possibilities to drive the boys  
nuts.  
"Not to be rude, but why do we have to order something," I asked in the most  
innocent voice I can come up with for Carlisle.  
"I'm sorry, dear," Esme said, "But I don't feel like much for cooking  
today."  
"That's okay," I smiled kindly, "Are you guys going to eat," I turned towards  
the Cullen kids.  
They all basically gave "Not hungry, no thank you, and my personal favorite,  
nah."  
"What about you guys?" I asked Carlisle and Esme as we went into the house.  
"We already ate, but thanks for thinking about us," Carlisle said.  
"My pleasure," I smiled at him.

Narator's POV  
"What was that?" Emmett asked.  
"She like turned, like nice," Rosalie said.  
"I felt the prankish in her right before it," Jasper said, "But her happiness  
towards Carlisle and Esme, mostly Carlisle, is true."  
There was silence. Emmett turned toward Jasper, with a dumb found look on his  
face, "So is she doing a prank or not?"  
"I do not know," Jasper confessed.

Bella's POV  
Carlisle ordered pizza. The Cullen's kitchen was just amazing. No strike  
that, their house was amazing. Part of me wished I could stay here forever, but  
that was never going to happen. No matter how fun these people were.  
"So are you guys going to tell me what's up with your strangeness? I mean,  
it's not just Emmett," I said, twirling the glass of water that Esme gave me.  
"Not unless you tell us about yourself," Carlisle said.  
There was a light smile on his face. Ah, he's not as goody goody as he seems to  
be. Esme looked at her husband in worry. Was their secret as life threatening  
as mine if it got out?  
"Deal, but there really is not much to tell, because I really don't know  
myself," I admitted.  
"So you can just slip through cracks, that's it?" Carlisle asked.  
"Of course that's not it," I tried to keep my voice light, "I have other  
abilities like this."  
I closed my eyes, concentrating on the center of my body. When I heard a  
gasp, I knew that I was invisible. I let go and looked up at the parents.  
"Just things I've been able to do since I was born," I shrugged.  
"Have you ever tried to get answers?" Esme asked, in that warm voice of  
hers.  
"Many times," I nod, "Now your turn."  
Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and then Carlisle sighed.  
"My family and I..." Carlisle trailed off.  
"Yes?" I asked  
"Let's just say you're not the only one with abilities," Esme cut in.  
"Really?" I asked, not expecting this at all.  
I was expecting something like, 'Oh were just a very athletic family.' I  
would have believed that, even if it doesn't explain there unnatural beauty.  
"Yes. We are all strong in our own way," Carlisle nodded, "But like a lot of  
people. We have our own special traits. Like Rose is highly beautiful. My love  
here is extremely kind, Emmett has his strength, and I'm a good doctor."  
I stared at him in shock. Seriously? That's the big secret? "What about  
Edward, Alice, and Jasper?"  
Carlisle and Esme shared another look.  
"Jasper is empathic," Carlisle looked at me.  
"Empathic? You mean like feeling people's emotions? Or is he just good at  
reading it?" I crossed my arms.  
Carlisle and Esme looked at each other again. This was irritating. It was  
like I was in blind side of major secret. I mean my secret must be bigger  
then theirs and it's not that big considering I have no idea exactly what I  
am.  
"He feels it," Carlisle sighed, "And can manipulate it."  
I stared in shock and then snapped out of it.  
"That is awesome," I stood up, full of excitement, then calmed down, "That  
also explains so much."  
Esme gave a warm, but wary smile. I smiled warmly back at her, trying to  
reassure her.  
"And Alice?" I asked, highly curious.  
"Can see the future," Carlisle said, sounding a little wary, "It's based on  
the decisions people make."  
I froze again and then made sure I didn't freak again, "Poor Alice. That has  
got to be heavy loud on her. But I have to say. It's soooooo cool."  
I noticed the warm, but wary looks on the two faces.  
"Your secret is safe with me, just as long as you keep mine," I smiled warmly  
at them.  
They nodded, "Well you have a pretty big secret, so I'm sure you'll keep  
ours. That means we will keep yours as well," Carlisle spoke calmly.  
"This is so cool. I mean, I've been always placed out, you know? Finding people who  
have strange abilities like I do, even for different reasons, is a huge  
relief," I said, a little out of breath.  
That brought real smiles to the parent's faces.  
"So what about Edward?" I asked.  
Carlisle sighed, but Esme was the one who spoke, "You don't want to know."  
"What?" I asked.  
Come on, it can't be that bad. I mean, this is Eddie we're talking about.  
Before I could say that I do want to know, Alice danced her way into the room.  
No, she literally danced into the room.  
"Bella," Alice said, "Now that you know about my ability, I have to tell you  
things I saw."  
My attention immediately turned to Alice and I forgot all about Eddie. If it was  
anyone else, I would have stayed in control.  
"Yes!" I said excitedly.  
"We are going to be best friends," Alice said, just as excited.  
"That's not surprising," I wanted to tell her seriously and about the dare  
she did on the boys was impressive, but Carlisle was here, "I can tell you're  
very nice."  
She smiled wide and looked like she wanted to hug me, "Also you're going to  
let me dress you."  
My smile dropped. I wanted to tell her what I thought about her, or anyone  
else dressing me, but Carlisle... "I don't think so."  
"You'll come around," She sang, with a big smirk on her face.  
Something told me that Alice is going to be a little bit of trouble.  
"So what can Edward do?" I asked, Alice. Wondering if her parents were still  
not so eager to tell me.  
"He can read minds," Alice stated with a big smile on her face.  
The world froze not just me, but everything around me. Eddie was in my mind?  
No. That was not allowed. I'll kill him. I don't want that guy anywhere near  
my mind. I turned on my heel toward the exit.  
"Bella," Alice sang in the same voice.  
I turned around to face her, with a forced smile, just as Rosalie and Jasper  
walked in.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Edward can't read your mind," She kept on smiling.  
Thank God! I didn't want to get my hands dirty with killing the guy. Plus who  
knows what Carlisle would think if I did.  
"Well that's a relief," I kept on smiling.  
I turned and walked into the living room. Edward and Emmett were playing  
video games. Alice danced her way to my side with Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper  
came over and took Alice's hand. Alice gave him a loving smile.  
"One thing about us, Carlisle and Esme didn't mention," Rosalie smirked, "We  
have super hearing, just like our strength."  
"Explain this hearing," I told her, curious.  
"Like from outside, we could hear everything you and our parents talk about,"  
Jasper said.  
"We can hear around us for a good mile," Emmett said.  
"So there's no privacy," I stated.  
"Not really," Alice was still smiling.  
I crossed my arms over my chest, "Wow, it must be tough for you guys. Hearing  
things you shouldn't," I spoke in a sarcastic tone, then smirked, "Eddie,  
you're the only one without a girl friend. You're stuck with hearing, not to  
mention reading the minds of your siblings, making out and stuff."  
"It's not something I enjoy," Edward said, watching the screen.  
"Yes, poor Eddie, can't get a girl friend and is now stuck with seeing his  
brothers and sisters doing things you can't," I mocked.  
I wasn't too worried about Carlisle hearing me. I could still drive them nuts  
when I was around them.  
"I knew she couldn't go soft," Emmett muttered.  
Edward put down his remote and was in my face in a blink of an eye.  
"Edward has super speed," Jasper said, "Faster than the rest of us."  
"I can get any girl I want," Edward said.  
"Sure," I slowly backed up into the kitchen; I was also speaking  
sarcastically again.  
"Yes!" Emmett yelled, "I won!"  
Crash!  
There was silence. Everyone turned to see the xbox, remote control, and TV in  
pieces. Esme and Carlisle were in the room in a second.  
"What happened?" Carlisle asked, noticing the position Edward and I were in  
as we were all surrounding the now crushed TV.  
I ran behind Carlisle, "It was Edward."  
Edward glared at me, "It was not."  
"Was too," Emmett and I chorused.  
"Edward," Carlisle warned.  
"I didn't do anything," Edward shouted.  
"He threatened to hurt me," I sniffed, pretending to be hurt, "No with  
words, but his fist as he broke the TV."  
I could see Emmett trying to hold back his laughter and starting to fail.  
Jasper and Rosalie were holding it back more easily.  
"He did, father," Jasper said.  
"Edward," Esme said, "Your grounded."  
Hehe, gotcha Eddie, I wished he could have heard that. I put on my sad face  
as Carlisle faced me.  
"Come on, dear," Carlisle said, "The pizza is here," Carlisle spoke second  
before the door bell rang.

Narrators POV  
The Cullen children watched as Carlisle and Bella walked to the front door.  
"Pick that up, Edward," Esme said, "And you're buying a new xbox and TV." Esme  
went into the kitchen.  
"What the hell is that girl planning?" Emmett asked, between laughter.  
Jasper was laughing as well. Rosalie and Alice were smirking.  
"I don't know," Edward said, turning to the TV, "But I don't like it."

Meanwhile BPOV

As I sat chomping away on my pizza I began to plot my next course of action. It would be a bit harder than I thought now that I knew their powers, especially with Alice, but I think I can work around them, or better yet use them to my advantage. And that's how I decided that Jasper would be next. Mwahahahahhahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: skyblueclouds: Everyone thank Beonca. E.A.B.A. cause if it weren't for  
her, it would probably be another month till this chapter came out! :D  
Beonca. E.A.B.A.: Just doing my job. :) But not I'm not fully caught up on my  
own things, but I'm dong my best.

BPOV

It has been a couple weeks since I had first met the Cullen's and thus far  
I'd mostly behaved myself; the Cullen's were to on edge for me to be  
successful in any huge pranks. However, I couldn't just completely stop, but I  
don't think hair dye in Emmett's shampoo, or breaking a few of Eddie's cd's  
really counts. And now it's finally time to make my move. Mwahaha, beware  
Cullen children I'm coming for you.  
Like usual I was lounging in the Cullen's living room, nothing much was  
happening, just Jasper kicking Emmett's butt in video games, the usual.  
That's when I exacted my plan. First I made myself feel really angry, so  
Jasper broke his game controller. Then I started to feel giddy, causing Jasper  
to jump up and down in a very Alice like fashion. And finally I started in on  
depression.  
Of course by now Jasper had realized what was happening and had it under  
control, so I started crying. And consequently Carlisle and Esme came in the  
room to see what was wrong.  
I sniffed, "Ja Ja Jasper was sending emotions at me, and now I feel really  
crappy make him stooooooooooooooooppppppppppp!"  
"Jasper, not again," Carlisle shook his head.  
"When are you going to stop messing with Bella?" Esme asked.  
Emmett shakes his head.  
"Ask her," Jasper said, not meeting anyone's gaze.  
"What do you mean me?" I sniffled, "I was just watching you two play the  
racing games."  
"Come on, Bella," Carlisle said, "we'll get you some ice cream."  
"And your grounded," Esme told Jasper.  
"But Carlisle," I said, "you have to go to work. I don't want to make Esme go  
all the way into town she's working on that house interior design."  
"Is there someone you want to take you?" Carlisle asked.  
I thought about this. Edward had plans to go to the football game in the  
cities with Emmett and Rosalie. He and they had been bragging about it all  
week. I looked at the clock. They needed to start getting ready to go now.  
"Can Edward go with me?" I sniffed, ready to start crying again.  
"Edward?" Emmett asked.  
"You want Edward to take you?" Jasper asked in disbelief.  
"Edward and Emmett," Tears started spilling out of my eyes, "why would I not  
want them to come?"  
"Of course they'll take you," Esme said.  
"What?" Emmett asked, "But the game... We need to leave really soon."  
"Take her with," Carlisle said.  
"What?" Emmett and I chorused.  
"You said you wanted to spend time with them, right?" Carlisle asked.  
I nodded in defeat.  
"Perfect time," Esme smiled, "Nice idea, honey."  
But I didn't want to go to a stupid football game. I kept that too myself,  
though.

~~~

We were all in Rosalie's car on the way to the cities. The game was in two  
days, but they had planned to spend some time up in a motel. Rosalie was  
driving with Emmett in the passenger side. Eddie was sitting on the other  
window seat next to me. We were trying to keep as far away from each other as  
possible.  
"It's too quite in here," Emmett said blasting the radio.  
I winced and groaned at hearing rap. I mean straight out rap. It was as annoying  
as it was loud.  
"Emmett," I complained.  
Rosalie smirked at me in the review mirror, turning the music up louder. I  
looked at Edward who had a scowl on his face. He clearly hated this music as  
well.  
I located the knob that turns the volume up or down. I moved my hand to the  
left and the knob went into that direction. The radio went all the way down.  
"What the?" Emmett asked in confusion.  
I smirk to myself, looking out at the scenery.  
"You did that, didn't you?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yep," I looked at her through the rearview mirror with my smirk held in  
place.  
"**," Rosalie cursed, "I really don't like you."  
"Well I don't like you either," I told her, truthfully. I knew nothing about  
her.  
"You know, you're the most annoying-," I cut her off.  
"So Edward," I say in a serious tone, "I have a little proposition for you."  
"Oh," Edward didn't look at me, "what's that?"  
"I will not bug you in any way shape or form this entire trip if I -can have a  
ride to the hotel on your back," I said.  
Edward looked at me, wondering if I was telling the truth.  
"Perfect," Rosalie pulled the car to a jolt stop, causing only myself to jolt  
forward.  
"Edward hasn't agreed yet," I said, pointing forward, the car bolted forward  
as I pressed against the seat.  
"Would you leave the car alone?" Rosalie asked.  
"Edward?" I asked.  
He nodded, "okay, deal."  
"Now we can stop the car," I said before Rosalie had the chance to stop the  
car, I clenched my fist and the car went to another halting stop.  
"Really," Rosalie says, "I could have done that."  
I shrug, "not my problem."  
I get out of the car, stretching every muscle in my body. Edward gracefully  
gets out of the car and walks in front of me. He looks at me straight in the  
eye.  
"Let's go," he says.


End file.
